


Trátame suavemente

by withoutgender



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender
Summary: No puede dormir otra vez. No le queda nada más que matar el tiempo pensando en cosas y en alguien en especial.
Relationships: Black Spy/White Spy (Spy vs Spy)
Kudos: 5





	Trátame suavemente

**Author's Note:**

> Tremenda la referencia del título (en caso de no cachar la referencia, buscar en youtube. Tambien fue la inspiración para este fic)
> 
> cw // cigarros, mención de alcohol, mención de pastillas, mención de auto lesión, cicatrices, crisis emocionales

Ya había pasado una hora desde que tomó aquellas pastillas contra el insomnio. Sin resultado ni efecto positivo alguno.

No iba a tomar otra dosis, no quería caer en otra adicción y menos ahora.

Se dió la vuelta, mirando el reloj una vez más: 2:36 am.

Gruñó a lo bajo, pegando la cara contra la suave y marcada almohada. Odiaba madrugar, odiaba sufrir de insomnio en días de semana, lo odiaba mucho. Suspira ante estas quejas mentales.

Se sienta al borde de la cama, dispuesto a encontrar otras maneras de dormir. Se llevó los mechones desordenados de su pelo hacia atrás de la oreja, mirando hacia la ventana y alrededor.

Esta vez estaba alojado en un departamento bonito en un barrio bonito, por lo que era fácil pasar desapercibido y no sufrir algún daño que no fuese por parte de la Embajada Negra.

Embajada Negra...

Black...

Otro suspiro pesado. Se levanta, tan sólo vestido con unos boxers blancos. Necesitaba un trago de algo.

Mira su cuarto de reojo: su cama desordenada, su armario, su escritorio y un espejo de cuerpo completo que le enseña, con dificultad por la oscuridad, lo hecho mierda que está físicamente. 

Se detiene en el espejo, mirando cada herida: balazos, puñaladas con armas blancas de diferentes tamaños, algunos puntos por operaciones donde pudo morir y otras atrocidades de las cuales ya había olvidado su origen.

Algunas parecían la firma de Black, de manera metafórica y elegante.

Que bastardo.

Se dirige a la sala, encendiendo las luces antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Está entre ir al gabinete de alcohol o ir por el encendedor para encender unos cigarros.

Entre miradas hacia el gabinete y la cocina por unos momentos, acompañados de varios pensamientos, se dirige hacia la cocina. Era mejor terminar yendo al trabajo con los pulmones negros que con la sangre y el sistema digestivo llenos de alcohol.

Toma el encendedor que estaba en la mesada, volviendo a la sala para buscar la cajetilla de cigarros; los encuentra al lado de las llaves, como siempre.

Le echa un último vistazo a la sala, teniendo verificado que la puerta está con los seguros puestos y que nada está fuera del lugar. Vuelve al cuarto con pasos igual de pesados que sus ojeras, dispuesto a intentar conciliar el sueño de una vez.

Abre la ventana, apoyando los antebrazos en el barandal y colocando un cigarro en la boca. Saca el encendedor, activando la pequeña llama donde debería: cerca del cigarro.

Tira el encendedor a la mesita de noche y procede a inhalar el tabaco. Lo relaja un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Mira los edificios altos, las calles vacías y el cielo un tanto nublado. Exhala el humo del tabaco, viendo cómo desaparece junto a una suave brisa nocturna.

Un montón de pensamientos le llegan a la cabeza: su familia antes de desaparecer, sus compañeros de trabajo los cuales apenas tiene relación o nunca más vio, los placeres de la vida a las cuales fue negado, Black, los exhaustivos entrenamientos de artes marciales, su líder, Black, su infancia, Black...

...

Inhala un poco más y suspira, soltando el humo que contuvo por unos segundos en su boca. Black era su enemigo jurado; su rival de toda la vida, ¿por qué debería estar pensando en él? Aunque, viniendo al caso, últimamente pensaba mucho en Black y no sólo para idear alguna forma de hacerlo quedar en ridículo en alguna misión.

Habían ocasiones donde ambos simplemente no querían pelear y dejaban de lado las armas y trampas para simplemente hablar un poco de lo estúpida que era esta pequeña pero gran guerra entre ambas naciones. En otras simplemente le perdonaban la vida al otro y se marchaba con el objetivo. Y son contadas las ocasiones donde se encontraron fuera del trabajo, siendo un encuentro casual y comportándose como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Esto era para, obviamente, mantener las apariencias de buenos hombres y que no parecieren espías ruso y alemán que estaban dispuestos a matarse; pero parecía que esta razón se perdió con el tiempo y simplemente disfrutaban esas ocasiones como se debía.

O al menos eso sentía, no sabía si Black también disfrutaba ese rato o fingía confianza para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Apenas pensó en esa posibilidad aguantó las ganas de golpear algo, reduciéndose a sólo gruñir e inhalar con fuerza lo que quedaba del cigarro, tirando hacia quien sabe donde lo que quedaba de este. Odiaba que su corazón reaccionara y repudiaba que fuese ante su rival. Lo odiaba con toda su podrida alma.

Pero...

Sentía que debía tener estos sentimientos que eran todo lo contrario a negativos. Que esto estaba bien. Que era un milagro que al fin estuviese...

...Enamorado.

Pero cae en cuenta de que sería fusilado, asesinado a manos de su gente, si esto sale a la luz. O por lo menos, esas tardes de compañía mutua con Black se acabarían por el simple hecho de no ser heterosexual. Física o emocionalmente, saldría lastimado.

Ahora si, ante la frustración, se da la vuelta y con un grito de frustración, tira lo primero que se encuentra: el espejo.

Los vidrios se rompen en varios pedazos, esparciéndose por casi todo el cuarto.

Ve el desorden por un rato, intentando calmar su respiración. Se da cuenta de que hay gotas de agua en su cara; son lágrimas. No sabe si es por la frustración, por el cigarro o por el dolor emocional. Sólo choca su espalda contra la pared, sentándose y dejando que las lágrimas salgan.

-...Black...Black...Black...- Murmura entre sollozos el apodo de aquel hombre que tanto lo hacía sufrir pero que tanto lo hacia vivir al mismo tiempo. Aún no caía en que justo se había enamorado de aquel estúpido y no de alguna mujer guapa de por ahí.

Intenta analizar la situación, intentando encontrar la posibilidad de que el compartiese esos mismos sentimientos. Intentaba recordar sus expresiones y acciones que recibió por parte de Black, intentando encontrar algo que podría considerarse amoroso o una pista a lo que en realidad sentía, pero sólo recordaba las tardes en el café hablando de política, sin recibir ni una miradita. Sólo leves sonrisas y suaves risas por algunos chistes que soltaban en medio de una conversación.

Carajo. Esto lo tenía cansado.

Suspira con pesadez y con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo que más lágrimas querían salir a mojar sus mejillas todavía mas. Deja que otro par de lágrimas salgan mientras recupera el aliento, respirando una gran cantidad de oxígeno para luego exhalar con cansancio.

Deja caer sus brazos y mira a la nada, todavía sufriendo por dentro y dejando que sus ojos se encarguen de secarse dejando que las últimas lágrimas saladas salgan de su organismo. 

Sólo quiere recibir algo más que una sonrisa un tanto falsa. Quería un abrazo, un guiño, una caricia, un beso...

...Lo que sea. Mientras venga de Black.

...

Su mano se encuentra con uno de los pedazos de vidrio del espejo destrozado. Mira el pedazo que tocó y luego mira lo que quedaba del desastre. Devuelve su vista al pedazo al lado de su mano.

-...No hoy.- Se levanta con cuidado del suelo, con cuidado de no pisar el vidrio.

Con las pantuflas ya puestas, se dispone a recoger lo que quedaba del espejo inservible con cuidado para evitar nuevos cortes en sus manos.

Terminada esta tarea, va al baño a lavarse la cara. No quiere mirarse al espejo, por lo que evita a toda costa el espejo del baño. 

Se recuesta en la cama desordenada, tapándose con cuidado y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, seca por esta noche.

Mira su reloj una última vez, con dificultad: 3:08 am. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado llorando por él?

Se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos, soltando un bostezo para luego caer a un estado de sueño profundo.

...

Era tan profundo que olvidó cerrar la ventana, donde un hombre de negro entró con cuidado.

Se le queda mirando unos segundos. Se arrodilla con el mismo cuidado y tiene una expresión dolorosa. Tenía que matar de un disparo a White, pero el verlo fumar y escuchar el vidrio romperse le preocupó y supo que estaba teniendo otra crisis emocional.

Le encantaría decirle lo que White quería escuchar, pero era arriesgado para ambos, por el momento.

Las ganas de besarlo o de despertarlo para abrazarlo eran inmensas. El deseo de su corazón podía con su fuerza de voluntad. Lástima que estuviese bajo vigilancia por su nación y sería imposible esta relación.

...

Saca una rosa negra de su abrigo, dejándola en la mesita de noche junto a la caja abierta de cigarros. 

-Descansa, White.- Susurra a lo muy bajo, saliendo por la misma ventana la cual fue uno de los muchos testigos del imposible amor de estos dos espías.

Algún día estarían hablando de casarse, eso es seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy el único escritor de fanfics latino/hispano en el fandom de Spy vs Spy?
> 
> Si?
> 
> [sufrir en argentino]


End file.
